megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru Adachi
|englishva= }} Tohru Adachi is a character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Major Character *Persona 4 Manga: Major Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 4 Golden: Major Character; Jester Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Golden Animation '' *''Persona 4 Arena: Mentioned by Kurosawa *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: DLC Playable Character Design Adachi is a young adult, with unkempt black hair, and gray eyes. He wears a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt, a crooked red tie, and brown field shoes. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, his hair is subtly darker. Personality A cheerful and jovial detective, Adachi often serves as the story's comic relief. He jokingly refers to himself as the 'slave' of Dojima, complaining of the workload that his partner piles on him. Adachi also often accidentally (and sometimes purposely) blurts out the police investigation results to the Investigation Team, much to his own chagrin. He can be seen hanging around Junes Department Store, usually planning to buy cabbages to cook for dinner. His actions in public hide his normal thoughts and desires however. It turns out that he is the one behind the mysterious murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Once the truth is revealed, he shows his true colors as a sadistic, misogynistic, misanthropic, and manipulative man, seeking to have fun. He already knew how dangerous the world inside the TV was, and threw Yamano into it anyway. He manipulated Taro Namatame into "saving" the next victim before the murderer could get to her, all while hiding the truth that he was behind the first two cases. He even said that he got a real kick out of it when he threw that "Kubo kid" into the TV. He acts as if everything was a game, and watched the events unfold. He doesn't seem to care about the consequence of his actions. He also believes that there was nothing great about the real world. It was just "dull and annoying as hell" to him. Profile ''Persona 4'' Throughout the story, Adachi is portrayed as a textbook lousy detective — he makes rookie mistakes, vomits at the sight of grisly murders, and is seemingly unable to keep his mouth shut about the murder cases to anybody he speaks with, regardless of their involvement (or lack thereof) in the investigation. Throughout the story, Adachi gives the Investigation Team hints and updates regarding the murder cases' current status, which often influence the action the Investigation Team later takes. During Nanako's time in the hospital, and immediately following her death, Adachi remains oddly collected. He points the group in the direction of Taro Namatame's room in the same hospital, and the group finds Namatame (the Team's primary suspect of the bizarre murder cases) attempting to escape the hospital. Should the Protagonist manage to stay calm and make the correct decision not to kill Taro Namatame, the Normal Ending is unlocked. The Investigation Team, upon further questioning of Namatame, realizes a horrid truth: everything they've deduced was the direct opposite. Namatame stayed true to his words — he was trying to 'save' the victims, but was merely misdirected. Although he did trap Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto, he did not kill Mayumi Yamano nor Saki Konishi, the first two victims. As the Investigation Team investigates further into the bizarre murder cases and the secret behind the Midnight Channel, they come up with bits of evidence and clues about the truth behind the murders, and find that Adachi has strong evidence of being the murderer. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. The Investigation Team tracks down Adachi, and find him within the very first area the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in — Mayumi Yamano's dungeon. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals that he held a romantic interest towards Mayumi Yamano and used his job on the police force to be alone with Mayumi while she stayed in the Amagi Inn, telling the others that he was sent by to protect her from the media. When the two are alone in the inn's lobby, Adachi asks whether her affair with Namatame is real, which Mayumi brushes off and spurns his feelings. Enraged, Adachi pushes Mayumi back and accidentally drops her into the TV behind them. Since Adachi only tried inserting parts of his body into the TV before, he was surprised and amused to see that humans can actually enter the TV. After the incident, Mayumi ended up as the first victim, with Saki Konishi acting as witness of Mayumi's corpse. Adachi later questions Saki about her discovery of Mayumi's corpse. Through his questions, Adachi tries to seduce Saki, but Saki retaliates by slapping him. Having his feelings spurned once again, Adachi pushes Saki into the TV inside the Police Station's interrogation room. Since Saki's body was lighter and skinnier than Mayumi, Adachi was able to push her with ease. Boasting his accomplishment, Adachi remarks that he wasn't committing crimes, but merely establishing justice by killing those two "gold-diggers" hoping to swindle Namatame's money. When Namatame realized that every victim that was murdered first appeared on TV, he contacted the police- however, Adachi was the one who answered Namatame's call. Adachi then reveals that he was the one giving Namatame the idea of pushing the people who appeared on TV into the Midnight Channel (supposedly to save them from the murderer), and mocks Namatame's efforts, wondering aloud whether he was caught up in a messiah complex. When a student named Mitsuo Kubo came to the police station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, Adachi's superiors were less than amused, and pawned off Adachi off with the student. Since allowing Mitsuo to confess to the murders would effectively stop Namatame from continuing to kidnap the people appearing on TV, and Adachi couldn't bear to let his "game" of cat-and-mouse end so quickly, he formulated a plan to lock Mitsuo into the Midnight Channel. His plans were, of course, foiled by the Investigation Team, but because Adachi turned off the lights in the interrogation room Mitsuo had no idea that Adachi was the one who pushed him in. When the Team finds him in the other world, Adachi comments that the 'game' would be boring if the Investigation Team were unable to track him down, and congratulates the Investigation Team in a mocking manner. The 'Adachi' talking to the Investigation Team in Mayumi's reality was revealed to be an illusion, and Rise and Teddie later found out that Adachi was already in his reality. Adachi's ultimate goal was to create a large rift between the Midnight Channel and the Real World, allowing the fog to completely engulf the reality, making the world a place infested with shadows. Taunting the Team, Adachi escapes into his reality, and became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Adachi calls the Team "losers", and wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Adachi's dungeon inside the Midnight Channel Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause. His justification for his actions is that humanity wants the world to be a place where there is no pain and no suffering, and should the world's population turn into Shadows, that dream could become a reality. Adachi also claims that he originally became a police officer just so he could carry a gun. He proceeds to express his disgust and contempt towards society, saying that everyone is condemned to live a life filled with boundaries — only the lucky few who are born with talent are able to get out, and everyone else is forced to either deny or accept the fact that they will never achieve their hopes and dreams. Ignoring Adachi's words, the Investigation Team engages Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals that he can summon a Persona, with his Persona taking the form of none other than the Protagonist' initial Persona, Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist's, Adachi's variation of Izanagi takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered and more malevolent form. After his defeat, it is revealed that Adachi was being controlled by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind Adachi's plans of filling the world with fog. However, Adachi himself expressed that it was also partially his true desire as well; and thus was not totally possessed by Ameno-sagiri, and is still to blame for the murders. Upon Adachi's defeat, he questions the Team's reluctance of killing him, asking them wasn't that their initial goal of pursuing him, in which the Team replies that killing him would essentially continue the cycle: one dies; and shows up in the antenna the next day. Surprised by the Team's resolution, Adachi finally gives up, and willingly follows the Team out the Midnight Channel. Outside the Midnight Channel, upon the police's arrival, the Team was inquired that whether a stretcher would be necessary to carry out an exhausted Adachi, which reveals to be a personal favor of Ryotaro Dojima. Further surprised by the polices' exclamation, Adachi finally acknowledges that despite Ryotaro's strict orders towards him, Ryotaro still considers him as an assistant. Guilt-ridden and touched, Adachi swore to confess his crimes to the police, making full cooperation with them. If the events of the True Ending Arc, which follows after Adachi's defeat, the Team receives a letter from the recently-convicted Adachi, stating his suspicions about there being a higher being orchestrating the entire thing. Unfortunately, he can only give vague clues at best — and tells the Protagonist it is up to him to solve the mystery. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In the enhanced port for the Vita, Adachi is a newly-added Social Link, associated with the new Jester Arcana. The link can be started as early as May. If the player reaches rank 6 on his Social Link, the player has the option of not revealing him as the killer, and later destroying evidence, thus letting him go free, or ignoring it and having him jailed. Over the course of the Jester Arcana, Adachi will mention a little bit about his life, and talk about how troubling some moments in life can be. He also attempts to hide from an old woman who brings him food everyday, and complains about how she's a bother, as well as how poorly her food seems to taste. If the player chooses to keep silent about Adachi being the prime suspect, they will be able to meet with Adachi prior to leaving, and confront him about being the killer. Adachi will act dumb, pretending not to know anything, and taunt the player, saying that even if he was the killer, there was no proof. The player is given the choice to side with Adachi, and destroy the threatening letter Adachi had secretly sent. Once he does, Adachi will laugh, ridiculing the player once again (as he had just betrayed both Dojima and his friends, going against the search for the true killer that they'd been doing the entire year). Pointing out that destroying evidence is a crime, he calls the protagonist and warns he'd be keeping tabs on him by calling him from his number. This maxes Adachi's Social Link as the Jester Arcana. Adachi leaves the interrogation room, mocking the player one last time with a simple "goodbye, partner." The ending carries out like the Bad Ending, with the player leaving the foggy Inaba. However, after the credits, there is an additional scene where the player sees Adachi from behind as he's walking past the train. As Adachi grins, the protagonist will angrily clench his cell phone, as the train enters a dark tunnel. If the player chooses to reveal Adachi as the killer, the scene will play out like normal, with the exception that Rise will mention that Adachi seems to be waiting for the player after confronting him in the TV world. The player can then choose to confront him one last time by himself, or wait until everyone shows up. By confronting Adachi by himself, the player will head to the entrance of Magatsu Inaba, where Adachi will appear and playfully taunt the player, calling him a fool for coming alone and believing in the Adachi that he saw. Telling him to return with his friends after purposefully shooting the space right next to the player's ear, he will disappear, revealing the Jester Arcana to actually be the Hunger Arcana. Should the player reach rank 9 and attempt the True Ending, the letter from Adachi will be the same as before, with a slight note at the end. Adachi will tell the player that after what happened, he feels differently about the time he spent with the player, Nanako, and Dojima. However, he still insults the player, calling him a dumbass, and tells him that he will follow his own path, like the player has followed his own. Upon maxing the Jester/Hunger Arcana before facing Izanami-no-Okami, Adachi will appear before the player, insulting him and reminding him that he would show Adachi the true difference between them. In the New Ending, Dojima mentions to the reunited Investigation Group that Adachi has become a model prisoner. Adachi says that he gets better treatment in prison than he had with Dojima. Dojima says he'll bring him a cheap cabbage whenever he'll visit again. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' On May 18, while Adachi buys cabbages, he was seen spying on Yu and others at Tatsumi Textiles for information about Kanji. Then on June 27, he is seen in a police car with Mitsuo in handcuffs and another police officer taking him to the police department. After being discovered at Mayumi Yamano's reality in the TV world, he did not fully explain how he killed the previous two victims. Instead, he leads separate members of the Seekers of Truth to different pasts where he killed them. He was finally located at the ruins of Yu's home at the Dojima Residence and faces off with Yu in battle with their Izanagis. During their battle, he continues to set traps for Yu and his Izanagi that prevent him from moving, leaving him with an advantage on taking him down. Adachi had Yu at gunpoint, but missed on purpose to scare him. After his defeat, Adachi was about to commit suicide by holding his gun to his head, but was stopped by Ameno-sagiri, who takes control of him. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Adachi suddenly reappears after the red fog covers Inaba. He seems to know what is going on and has more knowledge on Persona users and the Shadow Operatives. His objective and motives are unknown, but he clearly states he is not working with Sho Minazuki and apparently has some business to attend to at the top of the Tartarus-esque tower that appeared at Yasogami High School. It also appears both him and Sho are aware of each other's presence. Adachi appears as a DLC character at the cost of 800 yen, however those that pre-ordered the game will get him for free. In addition, he plays a major role in a scenario called "Episode Adachi", which covers his role in the game, as well as his relationship with Sho Minazuki. Battle Quotes *''"The world is about to change! Your existence won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be, but you're like a plague ... I'll have to get rid of all of you!"'' **'Yosuke: '"I wish '''we' could get rid of you, but we'll make sure you pay for what you've done!"'' **'Chie:' "'You're''' the plague!"'' **'Naoto:' "Let's do it … If we work together, there's no chance we could lose to a man like this!" **''"Shut up! Get lost! Get the hell out of my sight!"'' *''"Damn brats! Shut up and let me finish you off!"'' (75% HP) *''"Dammit! You're all such a pain in the ass! I'll kill you, just like I did those other ones!"'' (50% HP) *''"Bastards! There's no way I can lose ... it makes no sense! I can't lose!"'' (25% HP) *''"Persona!"'' (summoning his Persona. Unused) *''"Magatsu-Izanagi!"'' (calling out his Persona's name. Unused. Used in Persona 4: The Animation.) *''"There's no place for you here! Get lost!" (unused) *"I left you alone because you're brats, but I guess I was too nice!"'' (unused) *''"You keep getting in my way! I'll kill you all!"'' (unused) *''"What can brats like you do?'' *laughs* Fight all you want! See if I care!" (unused) *''"You're all such a pain in the ass! It's about time I taught you a lesson!"'' (unused) *''"You're all such a pain in the ass! You always get in my way!"'' (unused) *''"It's about time I taught you a lesson!"'' *''"You little brats..." (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *"Wipe that smile off your face!"'' (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *''"Don't underestimate me!" (unused, again possible recovery) *"Mwuhahaha! Let's end this!" (unused) *"What's wrong? Scared? Hahaha!"'' (unused, possibly intended for his Evil Smile + Ghastly Wail strategy) *''"Now … let's get this over with!"'' (unused) *''"This may be too much for brats like you!" Hahaha! (unused) *"Just shut up and die!"'' (unused) *''"Dammit..."'' (defeated) *''"Missed me!" (dodges) *"Dumbass!"'' (summoning persona) *''"Die!"'' (casting spell) Gallery Trivia *His style in summoning Persona is clutching his head in pain, similar to Takaya Sakaki from Persona 3. *When Yu confronts Adachi in Persona 4 The Animation, Adachi calls out his Persona's name. This is the only time he says the name of his Persona. *His DLC alternate costume palettes resemble Kyouji Kuzunoha, Katsuya Suou, and Theodore. *Adachi's tie was a gift from Dojima. Dojima wanted him to look proper since Adachi never wore a tie previously *Adachi carries a lighter on him, but it's only for giving Dojima a light for his cigarette. Adachi himself doesn't smoke. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Allies